falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дядя Лео
|Производ. хар-ки = см. характеристики |Способности = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Уровень = 12 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportFFER66UncleLeo.txt |Актёр = Андрей Ярославцев («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = FFER66UncleLeo }} noicon|center Дядя Лео ( ) — существо, персонаж Fallout 3; дружелюбный супермутант. Описание Дядя Лео — странный субъект, супермутант-пацифист, который носит в себе дух уступчивости и благодати''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 81.. В отличие от своих агрессивных собратьев, которые жаждали насилия и террора над другими обитателями Столичной Пустоши, Дядя Лео пытался вразумить других мутантов не прибегать к агрессии. В ответ на это супермутанты только разозлились и изгнали Дядю Лео, тот испугался и решил бежать. Теперь же, бродя по Пустоши и стараясь «найти какой-то смысл в жизни перед тем, как умереть», Дядя Лео взывает к своей памяти о своих приключениях всем, кто будет слушать, охотно дарит подарки тем, кто в них нуждается, и раскрывает много фактов о происхождении супермутантов. Пустошь — более безопасное место, где этот неуклюжий зверь с удивлением может смотреть на убывающую луну. Одинокий Путник может встретить Дядю Лео в рамках одной из случайных встреч в локациях класса «Б». При встрече супермутант обрадуется, что ему удалось завести с кем-то беседу. Он не проявляет ненависти к людям и ни на кого не нападает первым, а в случае опасности предпочитает спасаться бегством. Тем не менее, он атакует любого, кто нападёт в его присутствии на Путника. Дядя Лео безоружен и полугол — его легко узнать, так как он одет в облачение, похожее на подобие шорт. В бою он подбирает любое подходящее оружие, если найдёт его поблизости. У него довольно большой запас здоровья (360 ОЗ, характеристики базируются на данных супермутанта-мастера с гранатомётом), и на низких уровнях он способен без труда расправиться с любыми врагами. Если расспросить Дядю Лео о его имени и о том, кем он был «до того», он расскажет, что супермутантами не рождаются — их делают из обычных людей в «холодном, тёмном, железном месте», а сам он уже не помнит своего настоящего происхождения. Дополнительно Путник можно попытаться ограбить Дядю Лео, потребовав отдать всё, что у него есть. В таком случае он отдаст только имеющийся у него грязный довоенный деловой костюм, сказав, что всё равно бы его подарил из своей вежливости и доброты. При этом супермутант-пацифист добавит оригинальную фразу о красоте луны, и что он хотел подарить Путнику «что-нибудь такое же великолепное». Характеристики |Уровень = 12 |Восприятие = 6 |оо = |оз = 360 |су = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Рукопашная (6 ) |атака2 = |способность1 = Сопр. радиации 100 % |Инвентарь = См. таблицу ниже }} Инвентарь Мясо* }} * ''Тип и количество мяса генерируются случайным образом Заметки * Если Одинокого Путника сопровождает Фокс, Дядя Лео обрадуется, что ему удалось встретить ещё одного дружелюбного супермутанта. * Дядю Лео можно встретить и во второй раз, в том случае, если он не погиб при первой встрече. Он расскажет Путнику о своих приключениях после их знакомства, где после восхождения на холм свалился в укрытие с чистой водой. Немного оправившись, мутанту удалось выбраться из укрытия, прихватив с собой несколько бутылок воды. При дальнейшем сближении с группой людей Дядя Лео подвергся нападению — люди заметили, что безоружный мутант несёт несколько бутылок воды и начали его атаковать. Испугавшийся Дядя Лео был вынужден спасаться бегством, бросив все бутылки с водой. * В ответных репликах Путника прослеживаются две темы — удачи и невезения, среди которых можно выбирать. * Несмотря на свой образ и манеру поведения, Дядя Лео считается злым персонажем с точки зрения игровой механики. * В руководстве игры имеются сведения о том, что появление Дяди Лео было связано с моментом прохождения квеста «Поиски эдемских кущ». Дядя Лео должен был появиться в начале этого квеста. Он проявляет свои философские действия, бродя по Пустоши и размышляя о смысле жизни. Также приводится его возможная связь с Фоксом''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 308: Once you begin this Main Quest, you meet Uncle Leo, a nonviolent Super Mutant who wanders the Wasteland pondering the meaning of life. He’s friendly but doesn’t take lightly to being attacked. Perhaps he’s related to Fawkes?. В действительности же появление Дяди Лео на Столичной Пустоши не обусловлено какими-либо квестами. * Дядя Лео имеется в файлах игры Fallout: New Vegas, однако в связи с игровыми особенностями, где супермутанты Марипозы имеют зелёный цвет кожи, данный персонаж потеряет свой прежний жёлто-зелёный оттенок кожи. В самой же игре он не появляется. Цитаты * «''Мои братья выгнали меня. Я пытался заставить их понять, что в жизни есть кое-что кроме драк и убийства, но они и слушать не хотели. Теперь я брожу по пустоши, надеясь найти какой-то смысл в жизни перед тем, как умру''». * «''Может, ты не знаешь, откуда мы взялись — в смысле, супермутанты. Мы такими не рождаемся. Нас создали. В холодном, тёмном, железном месте, куда мои братья приносят своих пленников, постоянно пытаясь умножить наше число. Я не мог так поступать. Я пытался остановить их. Но они не слушали. Они бы убили меня, если бы я не сбежал''». * «''Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Я и так хотел тебе это отдать. Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось любоваться луной, восходящей над пустошами? Хотел бы я иметь что-то такое же великолепное, чтобы подарить тебе''». * «''Так здорово видеть счастье в твоих глазах. Мне кажется, это несколько необычно. Многие, кого я встречаю, несут столько тревоги о будущем и ненависти к прошлому, что я не понимаю, как они вообще могут шевелиться. Попытаюсь брать с тебя пример. Может, именно поэтому наши пути продолжают пересекаться. Спасибо за разделённое со мной счастье''». * «''Ну, пожалуйста, отдай одежду кому-нибудь, кому она нужна. Прости, что докучал тебе. Может, это и к лучшему, что я тебя оставляю''». Появление За кулисами * В дополнении к игре The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion — Shivering Isles, тоже есть персонаж по имени Дядя Лео. Это дружелюбный зомби, не проявляющий по отношению к персонажу игрока никакой агрессии; он, впрочем, не умеет говорить. * Странное поведение Дяди Лео при попытке ограбления и слова о луне — отсылка к старинной буддистской притче о японском монахе и поэте Рёкане Тайгу (1758—1831): «''Дзэнский мастер Рёкан скромно жил у подножия горы. Однажды ночью, когда мастера не было дома, к нему забрался вор и обнаружил, что украсть ему нечего. Рёкан вернулся и застал у себя вора: „Ты потрудился прийти ко мне в гости и не должен уйти с пустыми руками. Возьми себе моё одеяло и одежду“. Ошарашенный вор ушёл с подарком. Голый Рёкан сел у дверей хижины, посмотрел на луну и вздохнул: „Бедняга! Жаль, что я не могу подарить ему тебя“''». Галерея FNV Uncle Leo.png|Дядя Лео в [[G.E.C.K. (редактор)|''G.E.C.K.]] ''Fallout: New Vegas Примечания de:Onkel Leo en:Uncle Leo es:Tío Leo pl:Wujek Leo pt-br:Uncle Leo uk:Дядько Лео zh:Uncle Leo Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Столичной Пустоши Категория:Персонажи случайных встреч Fallout 3 Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи